Auburn Rain
by Heart of the Night
Summary: What happens to Quatre's heart when a stranger shows up at his door in the pouring rain? 1x2, teasing 3x5, and 4xOC. Work in progress, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1 The most fortunate crash

This is my first try in years to write a fic with an original character, so bare with me. Any and all constructive comments welcome! And as always, I do not own Gundam Wing.

My character is female, but I promise some Yoai for all of you man love fans! . 1x2, teasing at 3x5, and 4xOC. Enjoy!

/ denotes thoughts

**Auburn Rain**

Chapter 1: Fate has a Face

The knock at the door was so soft that the clattering of dishes being washed almost left it speechless. As a matter of fact, had the little blonde's hearing not been as sharp as it was, the knock would have been speechless.

/_Who on Earth could that be?_/, the blonde pondered. /_The war has been over for a good year now, who would need to be bothering us this evening? Especially with the rain…_/ He quickly shuffled his way to the door, opening it upon reaching it. What he saw nearly gave him a heart attack.

She had to have been the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Dark Auburn hair, not much longer than his own, clung to her head and around the frame of her face as she stood in the pouring rain. She was just a smidge shorter than he was, her frame slender and petite. Black-framed glasses stood boldly on her soft face, her blue eyes speckled with gold and green shining through the lenses. They almost reminded him of moonstones.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you so late," she stated in a voice that made him wonder if she really was an angel. "My name is Jadyn. I was out on my motorcycle when a car ran me off the road and sadly into the oak tree out in your front yard…"

"Oh my god, are you ok?!", Quatre blurted out.

She smiled and nodded at his kindness. "Yes yes I am, thank you. I was wondering if I could use your phone…"

Quatre quickly ushered the girl in. "Oh yes of course! It's right this way!"

He brought her in to the kitchen where the other boys were. They're eyes all widened a bit as she walked over to the phone, picking up and dialing a number. Duo was the only one brave enough to ask Quatre about the feminine presence in the house.

"Hey, Q-man," he whispered to Quatre, "Who is that? Did you get a hot date and forget to tell us?"

Quatre blushed heavily. "No, Duo, she was ran off the road and asked to use our phone. I wasn't going to turn away someone and need."

Duo nodded as the girl approached him and Quatre. "Your phone is dead, the storm outside is pretty wicked…uh…I'm sorry, what's your name?"

Quatre slapped his forehead. "I am so sorry! My name is Quatre Winner…"

Jadyn's jaw just about hit the floor. "Winner, as in Winner Enterprises? The Winner family? You're telling me that I crashed my motorcycle into a tree that is owned by a Winner?! Oh gosh I am so sorry!"

Quatre laughed. "No need to apologize! It's just a tree after all, I'm sure you couldn't have done much damage to it! And for the phone being dead, please, stay here tonight. We have an extra room, and I couldn't possibly allow you to go back out in that awful storm."

Jadyn blushed. "Are you sure, Quatre? I wouldn't want to bother you fellas or anything…"

Quatre intereupted her before she could go on objecting. "Bother us? Nonsense! You shall be staying here tonight!" He smiled and ushered her more towards the center of the kitchen. "Please let me introduce you to the guys!"

He pointed each of them out and attached a name to the face. Heero was fixed to his laptop, prying his cobalt eyes away long enough to offer Jadyn a hello. Duo had perched next to him, his long chestnut braid slung over his shoulder, his bright amethyst eyes shining as he waved and said hello. Trowa was at the other end of the table, his long brown bangs covering up one of his emerald eyes. Wufei was seated next to him; his jet-black hair pulled back, his matching eyes moving up to Jadyn to offer a hello.

"Her name is Jadyn," Quatre stated, turning his cheery smile to her.

"Please, just call me Jay", she offered. "Everyone else seems to love to."

Quatre nodded and Jadyn couldn't help but smile at him. He was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. His blonde hair was a bit shaggy, hanging delicately around his face. His eyes were the deepest aquamarine orbs she had ever seen. He lead her upstairs to show her the room she would be staying in.

/_If a crashed motorcycle lands me a night in the same house as him_/, she thought/_I think I'd crash my motorcycle every night…_/

End chapter one, what do you guys think! More to come, promise promise!


	2. Chapter 2 Do you like cheese?

Chapter 2:

The room Jadyn entered blew her mind. Quatre flipped the light on, and the room seemed to continue on forever. The bag she had brought in with her slid off her shoulder and hit the floor. She had to touch her face to make sure her jaw wasn't on the floor.

The queen size bed on the right of the room had what she imagined to be the most comfortable green quilts lying on top of it. The large bay window in the middle gave a view of the street outside the house and the front yard. Her little motorcycle was resting up against the tree; well, at least what was left of it was. A dresser and expansive closet decorated the left side of the room, a green rug rested in the center.

"Quatre", Jadyn began, "Quatre this is all too much, I really shouldn't be a burden…"

Quatre put a finger up to her lips. "Nonsense. For the last time, I am not letting you back out into that horrific weather."

Jadyn nodded as her eyes met Quatre's. Moonstone melted into aquamarine for what felt like an eternity. The room was cloaked in silence, and neither youth seemed to care too much as they looked into each other's eyes.

/_God please just let him kiss me…_/ Jadyn thought.

/_Allah how badly I want to kiss her, even just once…_/ Quatre's mind raced.

The two youths leaned in a bit towards each other, Quatre's hand falling to his side. Their heads tilted and their eyes began to close, but before their lips could meet, Duo popped his head in the doorway.

"Hey you guys, are you done in here yet? We wanna get to know Jay!", he happily chirped. Quatre and Jadyn quickly stepped back and nodded to Duo. His face took on his usual wide grin as he dragged the two downstairs. The other men were seated around the living room when the three came down. Quatre took a seat on the loveseat an Jadyn sat next to him. Duo happily hopped on Heero's lap.

"So, Jay, where do you come from, why were you out this way, what kind of bike you got out there, and do you like cheese?", Duo asked.

"Way to pace yourself Maxwell", Wufei muttered as Trowa chuckled at his comment.

Jadyn smiled. "I come from a town about 40 miles to the west of here called Westburg. I'm out this way on a sort of mini-vacation for the weekend. My bike is a Kawasaki Ninja. And I am rather fond of cheese."

Duo's eyes lit up. "You guys hear that? She likes cheese! Can we keep her?!"

Everyone else in the room laughed, save Heero and Wufei, whose faces contorted into expressions that read 'I can't believe God allows him to even open his mouth sometimes'.

"So, a mini-vacation?", Trowa asked. "What is there out here that could possibly be of any interest to a young woman like yourself?"

Jadyn smiled. "In all honesty, the theatre downtown is the only place I know off that is running The Producers1 off broadway right now. I usually pride myself on my rock and roll and motorcycle exterior, but I'm a sap for some good broadway lovin'."

Quatre smiled in her direction. "The Producers eh? I've seen the film, but have never been fortunate enough to see the musical."

"I may have to repay your kindness with a trip to see it then!", Jadyn exclaimed, her smile widening. Quatre nodded to her comment, everyone else in the room disappearing to him for that moment. The way her smile shined assured him that all the beauty of deep space he had seen in his life was certainly not the most beautiful thing in the universe. He was sure he had found what the definition of beauty was.

Duo let out a long yawn. "Well guys, I think Heero and I are going to head to bed!" He lept off of Heero's lap and grabbed Heero by the wrist. The Wing pilot made a faint protest grunt before being drug upstairs by his braided companion. Wufei and Trowa rose to their feet, offering small nods to Quatre and Jadyn before they left the room.

Jadyn scratched the back of her head lightly, feeling too shy to be stuck next to such a handsome figure for very long. "Quatre, can I use a shower? That storm out there was pretty harsh, it would be nice to relax a bit before bed."

Quatre smiled and nodded, wanting so bad to invite her to the bathroom that attached only to his bedroom, leaving the pair alone for longer than a few seconds. He pointed towards the stairs, forcing himself to be a good host instead of feeding into his desires. "Of course! It's right up stairs, let me show you."

1 The Procuders – A film originally starring Gene Wilder and Zero Mostel, that was later made into a musical, which was then converted to film.


End file.
